Roses and Dragons
by Rainbow Bunnies
Summary: HieiKurama .. Our version of how Hiei and Kurama fell in love (sort of) Lots of romance.. and.. I don't know what else. Well, we're not really sure what it is. Read and see for yourself!


Disclaimer: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
Author's Note: Kurama's POV. This chapter contains lots of Kurama thinking and reflecting on things. So, not much of anything yet. And remember, this is Hiei/Kurama. If you don't like it, don't read it. We apologize if the conversation between Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama is a little confusing. There were a lot of us working on this, meaning everyone had their own opinion to how the conversation should go. And, we'd like to thank **Taske'mus**, who is also an author here! English is my fourth language and some of us here don't even know english, so she did a lot of the work on this. (still the sentences don't flow very well --) And, since she's the girl here, we figured, these stories have practically an all-female audience, that makes sense. And thanks to all of my fellow rainbow bunnies for reading this over, correcting errors, and generally helping those of us who are writing this. Now, on to the story!  
  
It's peaceful here, the way the wind shivers through the thin green leaves on the trees, seeming to make them dance. As I watch the trees, I envy the way they can move so freely to their own silent music. I catch the unmistakable scent of roses in bloom. Yes. I know this forest. I have for many years, in fact. Ever since my mother found out my secret, that I am a Yoko, not just the naive little Suichi she thought I was, I have lived near here. Sometimes it still brings tears to my eyes the way she cast me out of her house.  
  
What do you say we stop and eat here? Kuwabara suggests, wiping the sweat from his forehead and pushing his bright red hair back from his face. not to complain, but my feet are aching like hell. We've been walking all day, you know.  
  
Sounds good to me, Yusuke replies easily, plopping himself down on a nearby rock, which is smothered in greenish moss. The grass on the ground is wet with dew, though it is no longer morning. We still have, what, five hours till we have to meet Keiko and Botan? He scratches his head. If it's even the right day. It's Saturday, right?  
  
I nod and sit down on the ground. May 5th, I reply automatically, hearing Hiei's voice from behind me blend in with my own. May fifth. The day of my birth, the day of my death, and the day of my rebirth. It is an unlucky coincidence that never ceases to haunt me.  
  
A bit of my old life flashes before my eyes, as it always does when I stop to think about it. Running, the slashing of Kuronue's pendant. Seeing my best friend slaughtered by my own trap. I bow my head in recognition (or is it resignation?). I don't think I can ever get over the loss, but my close work with Hiei has softened the pain slightly.  
  
However Hiei is quite different than Kuronue. Kuronue was more... playful, so to speak. I always knew what he was thinking. Hiei is a much colder presence. Sometimes his aura still chills me.   
  
... Kurama, he's lost in his thoughts again. Yusuke laughs. What'cha thinking there, pal? he raises his eyebrows at me slightly. Could it be .. about .. Botan?!  
  
I respond, laughing along with him. Yusuke is so young... he'll never understand.   
  
Kurama likes BOTAN? Kuwabara yells, jumping back in disbelief. Why do you want HER in bed, of all people?!  
  
What do you think, moron?! Yusuke shouts back at him. I was joking! Weren't you paying attention?  
  
Well, _does _he like Botan?  
  
Of course not. I tell him.  
  
He is demon, remember? Kuwabara tells Yusuke, as if I'm not there. Then he turns and looks at me. I always forget. You seem pretty human to me.  
  
I think he likes someone, though. Yusuke says, getting up and walking over to me. Or else something else's bothering you. You haven't been fighting much. And you've been acting a little.. he jumps up and does a high kick, strange lately.  
  
... why did this subject have to come up? I can't tell them.   
  
Yeah, who is it? Who do you like? Kuwabara asks with ravid interest.  
  
I pay careful attention not to look at Hiei, who is sitting on a tree branch just above my head. Instead I focus my gaze on the wild black cat to my left. It's stalking a small brown bird.  
  
It isn't Yukina, is it? There is worry in Kuwabara's harsh voice.  
  
I hear a thud and suddenly I'm staring directly into Hiei's eyes. Well, that was unexpected. I give a nervous laugh. He's surveying my eyes with his. They're large, brown. I feel them searching mine.   
  
Give up, Yusuke. He isn't going to tell you. He says after a moment, still looking right at me.  
  
Can he know? Sudden panic jolts in my heart and flows adrenaline into my body. I jerk my head up. He can't know.  
  
Hiei turns and begins walking away, leaving me staring at his silky black hair. I want to run, to stop him, throw my arms around him. More than that - kiss his beautiful pink-red lips, feel the caress of his tongue on the inside of my mouth.  
  
I try to force these thoughts away, but they won't leave. What would his lips feel like on my chest? Good, I answer myself. What about lower?  
  
Very good.  
  
Hey, Kurama, we heat up some rice for you - It's Yusuke's voice.  
  
I lift up my head. Hiei is gone.  
  
Thank you, I say. Yusuke, will you mind much if I don't go with you three? I have some things to sort out.  
  
Yusuke turns and looks at me, then nods knowingly. Of course. You took a lot of hits yesterday, and that guy's still on the loose. Hiei and I will manage for you.  
  
Hey, what about _me_?? Kuwabara juts in, wielding his Spirit Sword and slashing it around in the air. I know I can't fight as good as you but I'm sure-  
  
I pick up my bowl of rice and being slowly walking away. I need to think of a way to tell Hiei the truth. Even if it kills me.  
  
_  
_


End file.
